The Time Guardian
by clevershadowminx
Summary: On a trip to Salem during the witch trials, The Doctor's choice, Amy and the Doctor run into and save a 'witch' from being hanged. But of course nothing is ever as it seems. She is something else but what?
1. Salem

The Time Guardian

Chapter One: Salem

_I've never known who or what I was. It was a long time ago I landed in Salem, forced to live on my own with no family, in a world full of suspicious strangers and neighbours who will turn you in as a witch if you do something they don't like… or even if they want your husband. I don't know where I came from but I can't imagine it was anything like this. I don't understand what made these people the way they are._

_Now I've been living here for almost three years, and I've lived every one of those days in fear. Because whatever I am it fits their description of 'witch'. I know I'm not, I can't be. I may have no true memories from my past but the description of witch just doesn't seem to fit. It can't… because if I am… I'm doomed._

She saw the firelight in the night as they approached; still she kept by her desk and dutifully wrote in her journal. She felt confident they could do her no harm. Even as the light grew stronger she didn't make a move for escape. It was only when there was a tap on the door that she got up from her chair.

"Open up!" A voice outside demanded.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'" She picked up her skirt and headed to the door. "What is it you want?" She opened the door and her heart skipped a beat. "No…" There was a large group of town folk, each carrying a pitchfork or torch, and some even had both.

"Get the witch!" One yelled. She shook her head.

"No…" This should be the time to defend herself, but it would prove she was exactly what she didn't want to be. "I'm not…"

"Get her!" Some stormed into the house from the back door. She was surrounded.

"Please…" The warmth of their torches burned against her. "I'm not… I'm not a witch, I swear it."

"You were seen by Mable to be practicing the craft in the woods, dancing… naked."

She shook her head. "No…" She began to struggle against the hands that were beginning to bind her with a strange metal clasp that was unusual for the time to say the least. "Please…" and with that word a large metal object hit her square in the back of the head, the harsh movement knocking her unconscious.

**(One Day Earlier)**

"Here we are, Amy: Salem, during the witch trials!" The doctor speaks with an enthusiasm Amy can't imagine any one else in the world would feel for the time period.

"And you consider this… amazing...?" Amy says doubtfully.

The Doctor doesn't answer, he just smiles.

Amy rolls her eyes and smiles too, "Don't you think they'll notice a giant box showing up in the cornfield?" Amy smirks.

The Doctor shrugs, "They haven't before."

It's then that they notice a small girl collecting corn, her basket lying discarded on the ground. She is standing utterly still with shocked horror wrought about her face.

"Was she there before?" Amy wonders aloud.

"Witch!" the girl's bloodcurdling cry rings.

Amy's brow furrows, "Witch? Is she talking about us?"

"Witch!" the girl cries again and already, several towns folk are on there way to see the commotion. The girl runs up to the old man who seems to be the leader. "They came out of nowhere sir. In that – that box." She points over to the TARDIS.

"Told you someone would notice." Amy mutters to the Doctor.

"We're not…" The Doctor starts to explain but he and Amy are already in the middle of the group and being tied up.

"Worst time trip ever," she says through gritted teeth., "By the way"

Amy is soon kneeling on a horse and strung from a high, sturdy tree branch. "I hate you," she says "I hate you so much right now."

"No you don't. You don't mean that." A soft wind touches them.

"Oh no I definitely do." she says, nodding.

"No, if anyone should be mad at me it's me. I mean who knows what their going to do to the TARDIS." His face is full of concern and Amy looks at him in disbelief.

"Really?" she sighs. "You're worried about the TARDIS right now?"

The Doctor's expression remains unchanged.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"You have been accused of witch craft." The old man from before begins to read. "Do you wish to plead?"

"Not guilty!" Amy protests. "I… We are definitely not witches."

"Unfortunately no matter how you protest the proof is too clear that you two have the devil in ye."

"The devil?" she says skeptically, "You've got to be joking."

"A joke? Is that what you think this is?" the old man sounds fearful.

"No I guess not…" she mumbles.

"Riders?" He yells to the men seated on the horses. "On your mark…" He turns to the Doctor and Amy. "May the lord have mercy on your souls." He turns away. "Ride!" The riders take off, as does the old man, leaving The Doctor and Amy to swing.

Suddenly the birds stop chirping, the wind isn't blowing, everything has stopped moving, all except the Doctor. He looks around for the cause then looks at Amy.

"Amy?" She doesn't respond. He tries again. "Amy?"

"How come you can move?" From behind a bush a young brunette comes into sight. "You should be frozen too."

"Who are you?"

The girl comes forward to help Amy down from the tree, then The Doctor. Everything goes back to normal.

"Well?" He urges.

Amy chokes, startling back to consciousness.

"My name is Mae."


	2. Mae

**Original A/N:** Hey guys it's charmedchica234 and I know what you're thinking. Why is she starting a new fic when she's got others she still needs to finish? And I know I shouldn't be but I just couldn't resist. I got an idea and just had to. Also on another note it has been brought to my attention that I probably need a beta. If any one would be willing to beta for me let me know! Any way on with chapter two!

**New A/N:** Hopefully some of you have noticed that my chapters are changing a bit. That's because my wonderful Beta has also been going though the chapters that were already up and doing the Beta thing. It's wonderful! Carry on then!

The Time Guardian

Chapter Two: Mae

"Okay… Mae." The Doctor kneels down by the waking Amy who is rubbing her neck and coughing. "You froze Amy," he states.

Mae nods shyly. "You must be a powerful being," she says. After a second, she adds, "And a good being at that."

"But Amy froze. Does you think she's evil?" Mae's eyes widen, embarrassed.

"Oh no! I only meant that she's human… that's all."

"And you aren't? Are you a witch, then?"

Mae bites her lip. "No… I don't think so."

"Then…"

"I don't really know." She shakes her head. "But I swear I'm not a witch. I think I'd know if I'd sold my soul to the devil."

The Doctor shrugs.

"Well at least I think I'd remember right?"

"What's happened?" Amy asks, finally aware.

The Doctor looks down at her, then he carefully helps her sit up against a boulder.

"Well?" she asks.

"Well, we were hanging" The Doctor points to the great Oak tree, "On that tree and Mae here saved us," he looks Mae up and down. "Though I'm still not quite sure how…" He gets closer to Mae in his usual manner and Mae shrinks away, uncomfortable.

"Oh thanks then," Amy tells Mae before addressing the Doctor. "I told you Salem was a bad idea." She hits him on the arm playfully.

"Look, you two…" The Doctor is still examining Mae. "er…" She gives him a look.

"Oh right sorry." The Doctor backs off.

"Thanks" Mae says and takes a few breaths before beginning again. "I think it would be best if you two came with me to my house."

A look of horror spreads across The Doctor's face. "What about the TARDIS?"

Amy sighs.

"The blue box?" Mae asks.

"Yes the blue box! It's my blue box and I rather like it. I quite like my blue box."

"It's not safe to go back there right now. When they notice you're gone that's the first place they'll look."

"But what if they try to… Oh, I don't know… Destroy the foreign object?" the Doctor looks worried.

"They shouldn't. They won't. At least I don't think they will…" Mae says, biting her lip. She quickly changes the subject. "So I already know she's Amy, but… who are you?"

"The Doctor."

Mae tilts her head. "You don't look like a doctor. Doctor what…?"

"No. The Doctor. Just the Doctor." Her brow furrows. "I am the Doctor. That's what to call me. Doctor."

"Okay er… Doctor… You and Amy should follow me back to my house, then,"

Amy gets up to follow, but The Doctor stands in place patting down his pockets.

"Did you lose something?" Amy asks, brushing dirt off her shorts.

"We need to get her into some different clothes. She's practically naked." Mae worries, shaking her head. Amy looks down at herself, pouting, and the Doctor nods, not really paying attention. "Er… Doctor?"

"I had it, it never leaves my pocket for more than… did they take it? No, I had it…"

Amy and Mae exchange looks.

"Ah ha!"

"What is that?" Mae raises her eyebrow.

"Sonic screwdriver."

Mae looks about to say something, but just lets it go.

"What do you mean, I'm naked?" Amy pulls on her shorts.

"Well if we could go back to the TARDIS we could fix that. There's a whole wardrobe in there…"

"Please Doctor, she can borrow something of mine. We can't go back…"

"But…"

"Just drop it we can't go back and that's that."

"Fine," He gives his best 'not happy' look, "So, to your house then?"

"How do I look then? Come on, be honest." Amy stands before The Doctor in full pilgrim get up. He smirks a bit and Amy rolls her eyes.

"It's just odd to see you so… covered." He waves one of the skirts, playing with it in his hand, "But it's not necessarily bad."

"I look awful," the Doctor shakes his head in reassurance.

"No, I do. I look awful, and I'm burning up in here." Amy pulls at her collar and looks at it in a mirror as though steam is about to come out. "Isn't it summer? It looks and feels like summer."

"It is summer. That's the summer attire. You'd be wearing more petticoats in winter and fall," the Doctor laughs.

"Not helping," she sighs.

From behind her Mae comes in, covering Amy's head with a scarf.

"What are you doing?"

"Covering your hair. It's orange."

Amy nods. "Yeah, I know it's orange. I know the color of my own hair."

"I'm sorry, it's just that… well, for a while, any one ginger was being suspected of witchcraft."

Amy purses her lips.

"I know it's not fair, but it's best, really, if we cover your hair. Plus, you might be the only ginger in miles of this place. They'd recognize you instantly."

"Fine."

"Oh, and I brought these for you, Doctor." Mae hands the Doctor a bundle of male clothing.

"Where'd you get these? Do you have a husband?"

Mae shakes her head.

"Then why…?"

"I don't know. They were always just here, and I never got rid of them. They look about your size, maybe a bit baggy, but your clothing is too futuristic."

The Doctor looks about to argue, but just starts changing.

Mae's stares shock because he hasn't left the room. "Is he doing that in here? In front of us."

Amy laughs lightly, to Mae's alarm.

"You get used to it." Amy smiles, but her words do nothing to calm Mae, who hurriedly leaves the room.

"Mae, you can come back now." Amy sighs when the Doctor is done.

Mae peeks around the corner of a door.

"He's fully clothed,"

Bashfully, Mae comes in to join the two.

A/N: So please pretty please review. It keeps me going on a fic. It won't take more then a few precious seconds so please tell me what you think. Criticism is welcome and needed!

~ charmedchica234


	3. Witch

'Time Guardian

Chapter Three: Witch

"So how long have you lived here, Mae?" The Doctor stands up and feels around his collar, disappointed. "No bowtie?"

Mae shakes her head. "I don't know how long I've been here … I can't remember anything before a year ago."

"A year ago?" The Doctor starts waving his sonic screwdriver in the air as he walks around Mae's house.

"Uh yeah, as best as I can figure. I remember turning 18 just before I moved into this house and I'm 19 now." Mae gazes over at The Doctor, who has his screwdriver by the calm fireplace.

"Nothing…"

"Doctor what are you scanning for?" Amy asks, moving awkwardly in her heavy clothing. "Do you think something's wrong here?"

"I don't know…" the Doctor keeps scanning. "Yes, no, yes. Something seems off, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Would anyone like some tea?" Mae asks.

"That sounds great. Doctor?" Amy asks and he nods.

Mae slips through the door and into the kitchen.

As soon as he thinks that Mae is out of earshot, the Doctor turns to Amy and starts whispering, "There's something off about this Mae girl. Something's not quite right. I don't think she's been here her whole life, I don't know where she came from though."

"Yeah, off. You think so?" Amy says sarcastically.

The Doctor puts a finger to his mouth.

"What with the powers and all… Do you think she is a… a witch?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Then-"

"I don't know yet, that's what I'm trying to figure out," Mae enters back from the kitchen with a pot, some matches and a stove to put over the fire.

"Ugh" Mae grunts as she bends over the stove with matchbox in hand. "These must be duds…"

"Here…" the Doctor rises, "May I?"

She nods.

He points the sonic screwdriver at the fireplace. With one push of the button it flames up.

Mae jumps back, but quickly recovers and puts the stove over it, then the kettle to heat the water. "I've got soothing chamomile or mint, do you have a preference?"

Amy and the Doctor both shake their heads.

"Mint it is then." Mae smiles and gets up again to get the tea.

"Something's just not right about her whole memory loss," The Doctor and Amy continue their earlier conversation.

"Maybe she has amnesia – hit her head or something like that," Amy suggests, but the Doctor shakes his head. A loud pounding on the front door makes them both turn their heads. "What do you suppose that is?"

"Open up!" A voice outside demands.

"Nothing good," the Doctor says, lowering his voice even more.

"I'm comin, comin," Mae says and sets down the tea leaf bag she'd been holding. The door creaks open slowly. "No…"

Amy and the Doctor exchange looks.

"Hide," he says.

"Where?" Amy whispers loudly.

"Get the witch!" Someone in the kitchen yells.

"The bedroom. Go now!" Amy leaves the room and the Doctor follows her into the bedroom.

"What about Mae?"

"I promise we'll get her but right now I need to keep **you** alive."

"No…" Mae protests in the kitchen as something glass crashes to the ground. "I'm not…"

"Get her!" The door shuts behind Amy and The Doctor.

"The closet," The Doctor points to an open door where a few clothes hang. Amy gives him a look but goes inside and he shuts the door behind them.

"Please, I'm not… I'm not a witch, I swear," Mae protests, nearly in tears at this point.

Amy whimpers behind the closet door.

"You were seen by Mable to be practicing the craft in the woods, dancing… naked." Mae gasps.

"No…" The loud metal clasps binding Mae sound throughout the house. "Please…" Mae begs.

"That's not right… they should be using rope," the Doctor comments with furrowed brow. There's a loud thud of something hitting Mae and there are no more sounds of her struggling against her captors.

"Doctor what are going to do?" Amy asks, still very quiet even though the villagers have left Mae's house.

"We have to get back to the TARDIS. You were right Amy, we shouldn't have come here."

A/N: So kind of short but I'm thankful to finally get something up for you guys because I did get more reviews last chapter. Again if you can, please, please review! It will only take a moment, unless you really want to go into depth ;) Suggestions are always very welcome!

~ charmedchica


	4. Little Blue Box

A/N: I'm still looking for a beta. If anyone is interested please pm me. That's all for now. Enjoy chapter four.

Time Guardian

Chapter Four: The Little Blue Box

The pitter patter of mouse and rat feet sounded all around the cell as Mae slowly woke. She felt the back of her head, touching the lump that had been left by whatever hit her there. _Where am I?_ She wonders, knowing the truth but not wanting to admit it. She was in a jail cell. The cold swept around her and goose bumps rose on her neck.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Mae calls, hopelessly. "Where am I? There must be some mistake."

"No mistake about it." A man in the shadows murmurs. "At dawn you burn witch." Mae whimpers. "Don't go lookin' for sympathy from me, you devil worshiper." Mae, giving up turns her back and retreats into the depths of the damp, cold cell.

_Where are they? Where are The Doctor and Amy? Surely they heard me get captured. I thought they were my friends now. Why didn't they do anything?_ Mae begins to cry silently until she falls asleep in the corner, on the stony floor.

In the dead of the night when they are sure, by the lack of light, that everyone is finally asleep, Amy and The Doctor creep out of Mae's house. Quick, as a light drizzle falls, they make their way as stealthily as possible to the field they were in the day of their arrival in Salem.

"Doctor you're sure it's still here?" Amy gasps through the running.

"No, I think they moved it." The Doctor says sarcastically. "We're just running to the field in the middle of the night for fun."

"We're going to save her right?" The Doctor doesn't respond. "We can't just leave her there."

"I know. Don't worry we'll get Mae. We just have to find the…" The Doctor looks around in the dark, lights his sonic screwdriver, and then finally finds the TARDIS. "There you are you sexy thing." He smiles. "I missed you so much!" He runs at full speed now up to his TARDIS.

"Really?" Amy asks crossing her arms. "I know you love it and our lives depend on it but did you really just call it sexy."

"No. Not just sexy, I called it a sexy thing. Please, do try to keep up." Amy rolls her eyes.

"So…" Amy starts as he begins to unlock the doors. "What exactly is the plan?"

"Dunno, I don't have one yet." They step inside. He smiles even bigger. "But it will be great. All plan shaped and what not."

"Plan shaped…? Super." Amy leans against something. "So are we going to just pop into the cell just like that and hope she's the only one who notices?"

"No we're going to…" But The Doctor is interrupted by a loud beeping and whirring noise of sorts. "Not good."

"Not good?" Startled Amy rises only to get knocked to the floor by the spinning TARDIS. "You couldn't sound just a little more reassuring than that? I know that it's not good. There are flashing red lights and loud beeping noises. I get that it's not good. But if you could at least say 'I can fix it' then…"

"Amy shut up! I'm trying."

"Sorry, shutting up." Amy puts her hands up in defense as the Doctor starts running around crazily pulling levers and turning knobs. Suddenly the noises and movement come to a halt.

"Did we… did we land?" Amy asks peering up from her ground landing. The Doctor pulls down a screen.

"Yeah I think so." The Doctor opens one of the doors to look outside. In the distance proceedings are going on, a gathering. The villagers are gathered around a large pole. "We've got to work fast though or Mae's going to burn." This gets Amy to a standing position fast and they run out the doors together.

They race down the path to the crowd just as one of them begins to read Mae's charges.

"Mae Warren, you have been found guilty of the following:" The reader holds his list up high. "…witchcraft, consorting with the devil, trying to kill a man with said black magic, and dancing naked. For these crimes you will be burned. May the lord have mercy on your soul."

"We've got to stop them!" Amy says turning to The Doctor. Mae whimpers but her mouth is bound with cloth to keep her from further protesting.

"That's very odd. She's cuffed… for a burning. That doesn't… If I can just get up there with no one noticing me." As he says this The Doctor is slowly making his way through the crowd, already having left Amy with out her noticing.

"Doctor?" Amy looks around frantic. "Doctor?" She sees him working his way through the crowd. "I hate it when he does that." She grumbles and begins to follow him.

"I'll have to get this just right…" He says shaking his head. "Because once I turn on the sonic the noise will get the notice of everyone around us Amy. I have one shot to free her and then we run." He waits for just the moment to catch Mae's eye before sneaking to the other side of her.

Once The Doctor is one the right side and in the right place to get at the chains he pushes the button. The strange chains unlock causing several people to turn their heads and gazes to The Doctor. Mae slowly lowers her hands from behind her because those in front haven't noticed yet.

"Run." The Doctor says turning back to Amy, who as advised begins to run back to the TARDIS as fast as she can.

Mae however remains calm… or begins to look calm since she was freaking about dying a moment before. She brings her hands to the front of her body causing the villagers in front to gasp and scream. The fire that has just been lit at her feet she causes to freeze.

"She is a witch! That is more proof then we've ever seen!" An elderly villager cries in horror. "Someone stop her!"

"About that…" Mae says raising her hands. "The only one stopping here is you." The old lady freezes right in her terrified tracks.

"Kill her!" A burly male villager shouts.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Mae says a little astounded by her faux confidence. "Because if you kill me she'll stay like that… forever." Mae nods as she says this.

"You're bluffing." The Man says.

"Are you willing to bet this poor woman's life on that?" The Man hesitates. "If you let me and my friends…" Looks over and sees only The Doctor was caught. She mouths 'where's Amy?' "My friend go then she will unfreeze about a minute from the moment we leave, but only if we leave unharmed. Is that clear or will I have to freeze more of you to help it sink in."

"No, no, no." The man protests, flailing his arms in the process. "Please… let him go." He says to the men holding The Doctor. "Go; get out of here, the both of yeh."

Mae steps down from the pole and makes her way over to The Doctor. They begin to leave but the old lady unfreezes too soon. Mae looks back to see her looking around bewildered. The angered villagers begin to come after Mae and The Doctor. Mae turns to The Doctor.

"Run!" She shouts.

"I'm sorry, you were bluffing?" The Doctor screams.

"I didn't know. I've never really tried it like that before… but it worked for a little bit didn't it?" Mae says sheepishly. "Is that it?" She points to the blue police box where Amy is already waiting for them. "The TARDIS?"

"Yep!" The Doctor grins as they reach Amy.

"What the Hell took you guys so long?" Amy taps her foot impatiently as The Doctor hurries to shove his key into the lock of the door.

"Mae…" He says as they step inside. "Welcome to the TARDIS."

A/N: Alright I hope you liked chapter four. Please, please I can not beg enough. I would really love feedback on what you guys like, don't like, suggestions. Please, please leave a review. Pretty, pretty, please, with a cherry on top And if I get enough reviews I'll post the next chapter within two days. (Decided I couldn't promise tomorrow because it's fathers day) Much love,

~ charmedchica


	5. New New York

A/N: So I finally found a beta! Woot! And she is wonderful. You'll notice that the grammar and such is much better in this chapter than in my others. And she's going to be doing my other chapters so I'll be reposting those as she does that. Alright anyway enjoy chapter five.

Chapter Five: New New York

"We can't just hide in a little blue police box…" Mae says while still facing the door. "Doctor…" She turns around and stands in place, speechless.

"It's alright. The combined forces of Genghis khan couldn't get through those doors and believe me, they've tried." the Doctor pulls some knobs. "Say anything you like. I've heard it all."

"It's bigger on the inside." the Doctor nods as if to say 'yup everytime'. She looks at the door as if considering going outside and checking the size again. "I think I've seen this place before…" the Doctor looks up confused. "…Like in a dream or something."

"Now that one I haven't heard." he says, "You think you've seen the TARDIS before?" Mae nods. "Strange… very strange…"

"Okay let's get you looking…er normal." Amy says, gesturing to Mae's clothes. "There's a wardrobe here."

"Will these clothes be improper for where we're going?" Mae asks looking to the Doctor.

"Don't know where we're going yet." He replies simply.

"But-" Amy says. "-We're not going back to Salem so that," Amy points and Mae looks down at her clothes. "And this," Amy indicates her own get up, "Will not be necessary." Mae follows Amy through a door and into the wardrobe.

"Is that a pool?" Mae asks pointing to the centre of the wardrobe where a recreation-sized pool sits.

"Doctor we found the pool!" Amy yells out the door.

"Fantastic!" the Doctor replies enthusiastically.

"Here these look about your size." Amy hands Mae a pair of shorts.

Mae looks dismayed. "Don't you have anything… longer?" she asks quietly.

"What? Are you embarrassed to show a little skin?" Amy laughs a little.

Mae's expression doesn't change.

"Oh come on I bet you have nice long legs under that petticoat." Amy relents as Mae continues to look distressed. "Okay, fine. Something to get used to another day." Amy takes back the shorts and hands Mae a pair of jeans and a brown long sleeved v-neck.

"Thank you." Mae says as they change. "Where are we going?"

"I dunno, good question." Amy puts her head out the door again. "Where are we

going?" she calls.

"I don't know yet," the Doctor calls back. "Any requests? What about it Mae: anywhere you want to go?"

Amy moves back inside and looks to Mae for an answer.

"Anywhere in the future" Mae says after some thought.

"You know where I bet you'd like?" The Doctor lowers his voice and changes the topic as Mae climbs out of the wardrobe. "Oh now see don't you feel much better? I bet that feels much better." Mae shrugs and the Doctor continues. "You would love New New York."

"New New York?"

"Well technically it's more like New New New New New New New New New…" Amy gives The Doctor a look. "…York."

"Well I guess that sounds exciting. That must be very far into the future… right?" Mae gazes out the window of the TARDIS. "Do you think there's any way to get my missing memories back?" The question catches The Doctor off guard. "Surely there's some way to remember things you've forgotten."

The Doctor looks to Amy with a sad expression for a moment, then turns his attention back to Mae. "Absolutely." He pulls a lever. "If it's any consolation I once forgot everything I was. I thought I was completely human."

"Oh?"

"Really Doctor? I don't think you ever told me about that." Amy says crossing her arms.

"Oh well then I'm telling you now. I wanted to be human for just a while and so I put my Time Lord identity into a fob watch and assumed the persona of John Smith."

"And what happened?" Mae looks genuinely worried.

"Well it was lucky for me that I had a friend, Martha Jones, who got my fob watch back she convinced me to open it."

"So you got all of your memories back?"

"Everything."

"So there's definitely hope."

"There's always hope." There's a little glimmer in The Doctor's eye as he speaks. He pulls another knob and then pulls down the screen, breaking the moment. "Well here we are. Amy, Mae…" He opens the TARDIS door. "Welcome to New New York."

"Wow…" Mae moves outside and looks around in complete shock. "It's so different." She twirls around a little. "And wonderful."

"Well at least we don't have to worry about her and culture shock." Amy smirks. "She's doing just fine."

"She is doing well with all of this. I tell her I'm a Time Lord and she barely bats an eye. Take her to the distant future and she dances around like a fool." The Doctor smirks as well.

"Well aren't you guys coming?" Mae stops, already way ahead of Amy and the Doctor, to shout back at them.

Amy and The Doctor exchange a look. They barrel down the street to catch up to Mae.

A/N: So pretty please review. It won't take that long and it lets me know that you guys are still reading… also critique is always welcome. So please even a quick note would be fantastic.


	6. The Sisterhood In Peaceful Alliance

Time Guardian

Chapter Six: The Sisterhood In Peaceful Alliance

"So," Mae says, finally coming to a halt on a hill, "What is that?" She points to a large white building in the distance with a green crescent moon on the side.

"That is a hospital," the Doctor says as he and Amy come up next to her, "The green moon on the side is the universal symbol for hospitals."

"Wow," Mae says, nearly breathless from running. She is looking up at the sky, at the hover cars, not in fear, but in absolute wonder. "This is incredible. But I suppose for you this is just life. Right, Doctor?"

The Doctor shrugs.

"I mean," Mae turns in a slow full circle, still looking upwards, "How many times have you been here, Doctor? New New York?"

"I think this is the third," The Doctor looks around. "Give or take…" The Doctor drifts off, suddenly distracted.

"Doctor, what is it?" Amy asks, trying to follow The Doctor's gaze.

"Well that's strange," the Doctor says, still looking around. "This is just after I was here with…" he gives a pained look.

"Who Doctor?" Mae asks, still gazing up at the sky, unaware of the Doctor's expression.

"Oh um…" the Doctor says, as if coming out of a trance, "Just an old friend of mine."

"Were you very close?"

The Doctor breathes in and then heaves a deep sigh, "Yes, very close."

"What happened to her? Is she still around?"

The Doctor bites his lip.

"Oh I'm sorry," Mae says, turning to see his expression. "I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's alright. She's in an alternate universe. Her name's Rose… Rose Tyler."

"Do you miss her?"

"Always," the Doctor stands still, looking around as if hoping to see something. "Well come on then." He begins moving forward towards the hospital.

"How did you do that?" Amy whispers, staying far enough behind the Doctor so that they are out of hearing range.

"Do what?"

Amy puts a finger to her lips, "Shush"

"Sorry," Mae gives her a weird look. "Do what?" she whispers."

"Get him to open up to you like that. How did you do it?"

"I dunno. I just asked him that's all. Is it really normally all that hard?"

"I have hardly gotten so much as a glimpse into his past and then you get here…" Amy sighs. "I just wish I could get into his head like you apparently can."

"I wish I could help you but I don't really know what it is I'm doing."

The Doctor turns back to see that Amy and Mae are quite a bit behind. "What's keeping you two?"

"Coming Doctor!" Amy yells as she and Mae catch up. He is already standing by the hospital and they walk through the doors together.

"Well that's odd…"

"What, the cat people?" Amy asks and the Doctor frowns.

"Yes…" the Doctor shakes his head, "No… but yes. Now don't stare Amy, it's rude. Think how you must look to them."

"I suppose we do look rather odd to them don't we? I wouldn't have even thought," Mae says smiling. "All pale and," Mae looks herself over, "Hairless"

"Now that's the spirit."

Amy blushes, embarrassed and a little worried she's put her foot in her mouth again, "Who are they?"

"They are the Sisters of Plentitude," the Doctor looks around, "But what's strange isn't that they're cats – that's perfectly normal. But I was just here, but it's like… like nothing's changed."

"Well, what was it like last time you were here?" Mae asks, confused.

"The Sisterhood: they were growing human flesh to cure all diseases."

Amy turns to the Doctor, "And that's a bad thing?"

The Doctor gives Amy a look.

"What? Less sick people, that doesn't sound so bad to me."

Mae scrunches her nose, "Human flesh? As in whole bodies?"

The Doctor looks sad, "Yes, all inflicted with a thousand diseases, from birth. They had consciousness, they were completely human. But they had never been touched."

Amy's face softens, "Oh…" She says quietly. "That's horrible. You fixed it, then?"

"Yeah…" the Doctor trails off, "So why does it look like nothing's…" the Doctor cuts off, completely distracted by something, "A little shop!" He exclaims and runs off.

"Eh… Doctor?" Amy says. She and Mae look on as the Doctor runs into the little shop.

Mae tilts her head as she watches him. "Where is he…" she bites her lip then tries again, "Should we follow him?"

Amy looks at Mae with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Of course we should." They catch up with him quickly on his way towards the shop.

"Oh I just love it when they have little shops. They didn't have one last time I was here," the Doctor's face is lit up brightly. His face changes as a new thought reaches his mind. "Good old friend… wonder if he's here, or back here, I guess. Like me, but not like me because it wasn't this me…" the Doctor changes direction completely towards the front desk.

Amy laughs, "I wonder if A.D.D. is normally a Time Lord problem, or if it's just him."

The Doctor approaches the information desk, "Excuse me."

The Woman at the desk looks up.

"Oh wait, I've seen you before." He turns back to Amy and Mae. "This is fantastic. It's the Sisterhood, they're working with the new humans." He turns back to the attendant. "Right then do you know if…"

The attendant cuts him off. "You're the Doctor, aren't you? He's in ward 31." She gives him a knowing look.


	7. Ward 31

A/N: Hello all and thank you to you who have been sticking with me (which I assume you are if you're on this chapter. If you're here on accident then go back to the beginning *puts finger to mouth* spoilers) I'd like to take the time to thank Mikkifavo, my awesome beta. Also Emo Naom, for being such a consistent reviewer. You guys have no idea how much reviews mean to me.

Time Guardian

Chapter Seven: Ward 31

The Doctor leads Mae and Amy to the lifts. "Ward 31." The lift moves upwards and the Doctor remembers something, "I should probably warn you about the…"

"Commencing stage one of disinfection," the robotic voice of the lift says.

The Doctor grins nervously. "Too late"

A liquid disinfectant begins to pour out of a spout.

Amy and Mae both jump back in surprise then look at each other. Amy's mascara is running down her cheeks and Mae's hair is a tangling mess and is just flying everywhere. They crack up laughing.

Mae clutches her sides. "You look ridiculous. There's black stuff running down like…" She drags her fingers down each side of her face, demonstrating.

Amy laughs. "I'll bet. But have you seen yourself?" Amy holds her hands at the sides of her head.

Mae brushes the hair out of her face with a little bit of effort. "So Doctor, who's the old friend we're visiting?"

The Doctor smiles fondly, "You'll see. He's a really old friend – and I don't mean that metaphorically. He's rumored to be millions of years old."

Mae looks shocked.

Amy is busy wiping mascara from her face but is still paying attention. "But isn't that impossible? I mean – isn't it?"

The Doctor smirks, "Isn't it just." The blow-drying begins and the Doctor holds his arms out to dry. "But he is at least thousands of years old," he speaks loudly to be heard over the noise.

"Well I guess I should be getting used to that now, the impossible, with the things I've seen lately."

"Nah" the Doctor ruffles his hair a bit. "Where would the fun be in that, Pond? It would lack excitement."

The lift stops and the three exit. The Doctor walks just barely ahead of the girls, seemingly wandering until he finds what he's looking for.

In a big tank is the Face of Boe. The Doctor walks up beside it. "Hello old friend," he smiles, "It's a new face again, but it's me."

"Doctor," Boe thinks out loud.

"Boe, I'd like you to meet Amelia Pond, and Mae…" the Doctor pauses, trying to remember if Mae had a last name or not. "Uh… Mae."

"Hello," Amy and Mae say almost in unison.

The Face of Boe looks intently at the Doctor.

Mae tilts her head, confused. "What's happening now?"

"He's talking to the Doctor."

Mae's expression doesn't change. "How?"

"Telepathy would be my best guess," Amy then smiles thinking of a joke, "Unless he's speaking in a pitch so low or so high only Time Lords can hear it."

Mae laughs.

The Doctor gives Amy a look.

"What? It was funny…" the Doctor gives into a brief smile at Amy's comment.

The Doctor suddenly looks forlorn. "Come on now, answer me!"

Mae looks worried, "Doctor, is something wrong?"

There is silence as the Doctor and Boe finish their conversation.

The Doctor turns to Mae, "Mae, will you keep Boe company for a bit? I have to go show Amy something."

"What did Boe say?"

The Doctor ignores Mae's question, "Amy and I will be right back."

Mae sits down, defeated, in front of the Face of Boe.

"Amy I need you to be completely honest with me," the Doctor says once they're far enough not to be overheard, "What do you think?" He puts a large emphasis on the word you.

"About what, Doctor?"

The Doctor sighs, "About Mae. Amy I trust you, what do you think?"

"You trust me?" Amy is surprised.

"With my life, Pond."

"Then why would you answer her and not-?" 

"I only told Mae because she asked. You know you can ask me things too. Some things I may not answer, but you can always ask."

"So when you say 900 years… how long has it been since you've…"

The Doctor gives her a look.

Amy holds up her hands. "Sorry, serious now. My opinion depends on what Boe told you. He must have said something to make you go all… weird."

"He told me to be careful with Mae. I asked him to tell me what he meant, but he…" the Doctor trails off, looking concerned.

Amy looks back at Mae, who is sitting on the ground talking to Boe, "I think we should give her the benefit of the doubt. I mean, she hasn't done anything bad yet."

"Positive?"

Amy bites her lip. "Well what exactly were you planning on doing if I'd said 'I think she's dangerous. We definitely shouldn't keep her with us?'" Amy asks. "We can't leave her here, that wouldn't work. And there's no way we can take her back to her time – she'd be burned."

"But what if-"

"We'll deal with it as it happens, roll with the punches."

"So for now we're keeping her?"

Amy nods and the two begin heading back towards Mae who is still talking to Boe. 

Mae places a hand on the glass of Boe's casing, "Can't you just tell me something, or give me a hint maybe?"

Boe speaks for the first time, "You'll know soon enough."

"I just don't understand what the Doctor's all upset about. I haven't done anything yet," She looks away and then back at Boe. "Am I…" she hesitates. "Am I evil?"

Boe is silent.

Mae feels a tap on the shoulder and jumps up wondering how much of the conversation the Doctor had heard. The Doctor, looking just a little bit calmer then before, "Come on Mae. It's time to let Boe rest."

Mae rises and leaves with Amy and the Doctor giving only one glance back at the Face of Boe as she gets back into the lift.

A/N: So I hope you guys liked the chapter and pretty please review. Hopefully I will have another chapter up sometime soon. :)


	8. Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

A/N: Just a quick shout out/thank you to of course Mikkifavo, my wonderful beta, and Emo Naom & Frangipani6181.

Chapter Eight: Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

The TARDIS comes to a screeching halt. Mae tumbles over. Amy extends a hand to help her up.

"Will I ever get used to that?" Mae asks doubtfully.

Amy shrugs. "Maybe," she says with a small smile, "It depends though… Did you have any balance to begin with?"

Mae playfully hits Amy's arm. "Doctor, where or uh… when are we now?"

The Doctor walks over to the TARDIS door, once he's sure it's landed properly. "I dunno. Let's have a look, shall we?" The Doctor pokes his head outside. "Ah, London." He comes back in. "You see, I got a message on my psychic paper and some coordinates. I wasn't really paying attention, just entered them."

Mae turns to Amy. "Psychic paper?"

"It makes you see whatever he wants you to," Amy explains, "Sometimes he gets messages on it."

Mae nods. "Oh, cool."

"Doctor, is what we're wearing fine, or should we change?"

"Nope, we're in your time, Amy." The Doctor exits the TARDIS.

"Come on," Amy pulls Mae by the arm, and runs after him. "Hey," she says when they've caught up, "Is anyone else really hungry?"

Mae's stomach grumbles in response.

The Doctor chuckles, "Okay then, let's eat. Dinner's on me. Any suggestions?"

"That's so weird." Mae says. "We were just in New, New York. It was probably mid-morning. Now we're in London and it's late at night."

"Psh, time's no fun in order," the Doctor remarks.

Amy points to pub with a bright neon sign, "The Dark Horse. How about we go there?"

The Doctor scrunches up his face. "A cabaret pub?" He raises an eyebrow.

"It could be fun," Amy pouts a little, "Come on; you thought it would be fun to see the big mine. Now let's do something I think could be fun."

The Doctor looks to Mae for support, she just shrugs and he gives in, "Fine"

"Yes!" Amy bolts off.

The Doctor follows her with Mae, shaking his head.

Inside the pub, Amy is just beaming. "Alright… well I have to um… powder my nose. So you guys just grab a seat and if the waitress comes by before I'm back order me a coke and fish and chips."

Mae tilts her head. "Coke?"

"You'll see. It's like a sweet bubbly drink."

"I wonder if they have fish sticks and custard." The Doctor muses picking up a menu.

Amy laughs, "Funny," She walks off.

"I wasn't… kidding." The Doctor looks forlorn .He scans the area and finds an open table up near the front. He points it out and Mae nods. As they sit down a follow spotlight from the stage lands on Mae. She looks around nervously.

"Young lady in the green, please join me on the stage." A voice comes over the speakers.

Mae points to herself shyly.

"Yes, you."

Mae shakes her head vigorously. "Oh no, please no."

The Doctor nudges her forward. "Maybe you won something."

Mae looks unconvinced.

A handsome, dark haired man on the stage reaches down for Mae's hand.

She reluctantly accepts it as the Doctor nudges her again. "Oi, I'm gonna be sick."

The man walks her over to a stool placed on the stage just as Amy returns.

"What did I miss?" Amy asks, gazing at Mae, amused. "And, did the waitress come by yet?"

The Doctor shakes his head. "I think that's an old friend of mine. He's probably the one who sent me the message, just doesn't recognize the new face."

"Who is he?" Amy looks up to the stage. "Mae looks really uncomfortable." She sits down. "Should we do something?"

"Nah it's just Captain Jack… although…" He looks momentarily concerned, but then shakes it off. "Nah she's fine."

Jack turns to his band, which consists of a trumpet, a bass player, and a pianist. "Hit it," The band begins to play the intro to 'Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You' and Jack dances around a bit un till it's time for him to come in.

"Oh…" Amy says, "He's going to sing to her."

Jack turns to Mae looking almost directly in her eyes. "You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you."

Mae blushes and looks horrified.

"You'd be like heaven to touch. I want to hold you so much," Jack caresses Mae's shoulder and the diners cheer, "At long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you."

Mae looks away.

Despite this, Jack continues. "Pardon the way that I stare. There's nothing else to compare," Jack reaches around and pulls her chin to face him, "This side of you leaves me weak," She begins to protest and he puts a finger to her lips, "There are no words left to speak. But if you feel like I feel, please let me know that it's real. You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you."

Jack pulls Mae up off her stool and begins to dance with her throughout the instrumental section and chorus, "I love you baby and if it's quite alright I need you baby to warm the lonely night. I love you baby. Trust in me when I say, oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray. Oh pretty baby now that I've got you stay." He sets her back on her stool. "And let me love you baby. Let me love you!"

Mae's face is turning really pale and sickly and she looks to see Amy and the Doctor cracking up in their seats. "Oh I'm so glad it amuses you two," she mumbles and nearly falls over.

"You're just too good to be true," Jack holds Mae up on her stool by her arms from behind, "Can't take my eyes off of you, you'd be like heaven to touch. I want to hold you so much. At long last love has arrived and I thank god I'm alive. You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you."

The song is drawing to a close and Jake takes Mae off the stool once more, gives her a spin, then back in. He is holding her only by her hands. Jack is all smiles but Mae's face shows how she is feeling. He doesn't know what's happening till it's too late. Mae pukes all over Jack's shoes. Amy and the Doctor leap up, no longer laughing and Jack is looking around, trying to figure out what to do.

Jack moves his hands from Mae's hands to her shoulders to steady her. "Let's go get you cleaned up."

Amy and the Doctor run on to the stage, "She's with us," the Doctor says.

"Okay then come with me. There's a bathroom in the employee lounge," Jack leads everyone backstage.

"So you're a pub singer now, Jack?" the Doctor asks.

"You know me? I know you?"

"Oh right sorry. Changed my face again."

"Doctor! I'd hug you but…" Jack gestures to Mae, who is still shaking a bit, and he's still propping her up. Jack looks to Amy and flashes a smile, "And who are you?"

"Jack, stop it."

"I'm just saying hello."

Amy extends her hand. "I'm Amy." She says, surprisingly unaffected by Jack's charms.

Jack shakes her hand by freeing one of his from Mae momentarily.

"So you have two female companions now? Oh that's just not fair," Jack jokes, "The sink's just around the corner."

A/N: Okay so before I go I just want to say that I am going to my grandparents lake cabin for two weeks with out little to any internet access on Sunday so this will probably be the last chapter for two weeks but when I get back I promise there will be lots to read!


	9. Seven Deadly Sins

Chapter Nine: Seven Deadly Sins

Jack gingerly wipes Mae's mouth with a wet rag. "So I take it you're not very comfortable on the stage."

Mae, whose clothes are being washed, is dressed in an oversized grey T-shirt and also a pair of oversized drawstring jim jam pants, both of which were Jack's.

Mae is more aware of her surroundings now. "I'm not much good in front of people. I'll never be a public speaker," Mae laughs. "I'm really sorry for… you know." She looks down at Jack's feet.

"No, no it's my fault. I shouldn't have taken you up there." Jack smiles and Mae blushes faintly.

"Stop it." The Doctor snaps.

Jack looks into Mae's eyes. "I'm only trying to make amends."

The Doctor shakes his head as they stare at one another. "Do you live here now?"

Jack shrugs. "No, not really. It's like a vacation. I'm taking a short break from Torchwood." Jack goes to the sink and fills up a glass for Mae.

She accepts it thankfully. "I'm feeling better already, thanks."

"So Jack," the Doctor holds up his Psychic Paper. "You called me?"

"Ah yes. Doctor, have you ever heard of a Septuplorian?"

The Doctor furrows his brow in thought. "Heard of, yes, but I've never met one. Why?"

Jack passes the Doctor a sketch of a tall, slender, pixie-type creature with fur and needle-like claws. "They're from the planet Septa."

"Beautiful," the Doctor hands the sketch back.

Mae and Amy take a look at the sketch and shudder.

Jack laughs. "But deadly. If just one swipe of a claw breaks your skin, you get a shot of their venom."

"Which kills you?" Amy asks.

"No," Jack explains, "Not right away. It's a slow death. They don't feed off you directly. They feed off an energy. They feed off of 'Sin'" he air quotes the last word.

Mae squints, confused. "What does that mean?"

"The venom is a sort of stimulant. It makes you the embodiment of the deadly sin you are most predisposed to. It feeds off that energy."

"So pride, gluttony, lust, anger, greed, sloth, envy?"

Jack nods. "Right"

The Doctor smirks. "That would make you lust, right Jack?"

"Ha, ha."

"So what do we do?" Amy bites her lip.

The Doctor smiles. "Try to catch it, of course."

Mae looks worried. "You're insane, you know that right?"

"What happens if we can't catch it?" Amy asks.

Jack gives her a look that says it'll end badly.

"Oh that good then? What do we do after we catch it?"

The Doctor opens his mouth.

"Because we're not keeping it."

Jack smirks.

"We'll take it back to Septa."

Amy looks at the Doctor in disbelief. "Like, bring it into the TARDIS?"

Jack shrugs. "That's what we did with Blon Fel Fotch Passemer-Day Slitheen."

The Doctor laughs. "What a nightmare that turned out to be."

Amy and Mae look at each other.

Amy speaks up. "Then isn't that a bad idea? Shouldn't you learn from past experiences or something?"

"Well yeah… of course I could," the Doctor smiles, "But what would be the fun in that?"

Amy sighs. "No matter where I go with you we get into some kind of trouble anyway. It might as well be this trouble."

"That's the spirit!"

Mae still looks unconvinced. "You've got to be kidding. I think I'm going to puke again."

Everyone backs away from Mae a little.

"We are actually going to chase the thing that wants to kill us?"

"Technically it wants to feed off our Sin…" Jack points out.

"Which will eventually kill us."

"Touché…" Jack says. "But it will only happen if we aren't careful."

"I attract disaster. Did you know that? I'm the kind of girl who would get hit on the back of the head by a baseball bat."

The Doctor looks up suddenly from his intent staring at the sketch. He stares at Mae.

"Is something wrong?"

"You said …"

"What?"

"Never mind…" The Doctor continues to study Mae discretely.

"So…" Amy says, stretching out the word to break the awkward silence. "Where do we start?"

"We start," the Doctor sets down the sketch. "By making a plan."


	10. Sting Not Scratch

A/N: Sorry it's been a while this time guys. I've had school stuff, standardized testing and what not. (Have I mentioned that getting into College can be a right pain in the arse?)

Any way I'd like to give thanks again to my faithful readers, Emo Naom and Fairywiccagal, you guys always review and I just wanted to say thanks.

Thank you also to my "Molto Bene" beta, Mikifavo, without whom my chapters would be hopelessly un edited and no prior opinions to make it better before posting. Mikifavo also almost always leaves a review, which I think is briliant and wonderful because she has to have read the chapter quite a few times already before it's even posted.

With out futher author noting I give you Chapter Ten!

Chapter Ten: Sting Not Scratch

The light of the torch wiggles and sways as the hand holding it tries to stop shaking. Mae's breath is visible in front of her because, without fail, once a plan was made, the temperature dropped drastically and it started to pour.

"I know you're cold Mae," Jack says, a little frustrated. "But could you try a little bit harder to hold the torch still?"

Mae half grunts, half whimpers as she tries to stop her hand from shaking. "Is that any better?"

"Yes," Jack smiles.

"That's good Mae." The Doctor says as he makes his way further down the alley.

Amy – though she originally agreed to the plan – seems as unhappy as Mae. "So remind me why we're standing here, getting soaked, in a dark, creepy, alley?"

"Because, the Septuplorian likes dark places where 'sin' is likely to be found," Mae says through chattering teeth.

"Thus dark, creepy alley." Jack finishes.

"Exactly" The Doctor adds, somehow enjoying himself despite the awful conditions.

"I h-hope" Mae stutters. "I hope w-we find it-t-t s-soon."

There is no response.

Mae looks around to find that there isn't anyone in front of her anymore, "Hello?" she calls, "Hello?" her voice gets more panicked as she calls out again.

She moves the torch light along both walls. "C-c'mon g-guys, this is-sn't f-funny."

There is still no answer so she continues to flash around the light. After a minute, Mae decides to see if maybe they've gone on with out her. _Which they probably would, _she thinks angrily, _Though they wouldn't do it on purpose… I hope…_

In front of her is what looks like a dead end to the alley, but in the shadows, Mae notices two doors, one on the left and one on the right. Her shoulders slump. "N-now what am I s-supposed to d-do?"

When she inspects them closely, Mae notices that the door on the right is open crack. "They went that way?" Mae guesses, feeling a tad uncertain.

Mae slowly pushes the door the rest of the way open and steps in. She doesn't see anyone at first, so she moves further inside. "Guys?" She flashes the torch along the walls. "J-jack? Amy? D-doctor?"

The Door slams shut with an audible clang.

"No, no, no!" Mae runs up to the door and tries to open it but it's locked. "Oh you have got to be freaking kidding me." She bangs on the door and yells a bit before giving up. "Just great. I can't see how this is could possibly get worse."

With an electric buzzing noise and a flash, the torch goes out.

Mae sinks to the floor, defeated. "I should have knocked on wood." She rests her head on her knees until she hears something move. "Hello?"

There is a crash that sounds like a vase smashing to the floor.

Mae gets up. "Doctor, are you in here?" She recoils as something flies past her. "Right stupid question. Of course he's not here because then I wouldn't be in this sorry state."

Something moves past her again and she realizes what it must be, "Crap" She looks around in the darkness, terrified. "You, you be careful… I have a…" she looks down at her hand. "I have a torch," then mumbles, "Oh yeah, a broken torch, great."

The thing flies past her a few more times, taunting Mae, torturing her until she's on the brink of fearful tears. Then something stabs her painfully in the back.

Mae's scream echos off of the walls.

**(Meanwhile…)**

The Doctor looks back at the group, after turning on a light switch, counting on his fingers over and over. "Three, oh that's not good. That's very not good." He turns to Amy, "Amy, I thought Mae was behind you."

Amy looks behind her and is distressed to see that no one is there. "That's weird, she was just there. I thought she followed us in here." Amy feels a gust of wind pass her. She turns around, but there's still nothing there. She turns back around and moves forward then… "Ah" Amy cries out and swats behind her.

The Doctor comes over and starts examining her with the sonic.

"I'm fine Doctor, just a bug bite… or something…"

The Doctor puts away his screwdriver, slightly unconvinced. "Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Okay Jack, have you got anything?"

Jack is standing only a few feet ahead of Amy, and is going through what looks to be a random assortment of junk. "Looks like a nest. It was here, but it doesn't look like it's been here in a while."

A high pitched scream sounds from across the way. Amy turns to the boys. "Did you hear that?"

The Doctor looks worried. "Mae"

They all know he's right and go running out the door.

Amy runs up to and tries the other door. "It's locked."

"Mae?" The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver and points it at the door knob. After two tries it opens. "Mae, are you in here?"

They find Mae frantically looking around in circles, shuddering like a scared child.

"Mae are you alright?" Amy walks up to Mae and holds her by her shoulders.

Mae jumps at the touch at first then turns to face Amy. "I dunno." Mae's still sort of looking around with her flitting eyes. "I just, I though I saw something." She sighs. "Must've been nothing."

The Doctor gives Mae a once over with the sonic and she gives him a look.

He shrugs. "Just checking, sorry. Everything looks clear."

"Maybe we should pack it in for the night, try again tomorrow." Amy suggests. "I think we could all use a little rest."

The Doctor looks like he's going to protest but realizes Amy is probably right. "Back to the TARDIS then?"

Jack smiles, semi provocatively then changes his facial expressions to joking. "I thought you'd never ask."

A/N: So pretty pretty please leave a review. It won't take you that long so if you could, it makes my day and inspires me to write faster! Much love, charmedchica


End file.
